


Predator, Part One

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Predator [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Todd leaned over Sheppard, forcing Sheppard to back up until his knees hit the bed. He knew all he had to do was use his radio and that would put an end to this. So of course he did nothing.

He hated himself for not turning away even as Todd pushed him down onto the bed. Todd’s clawed hands held Sheppard’s arms over his head and Sheppard squirmed a little.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, John. Not unless you _want_ to be punished.”

Sheppard’s groan was enough for Todd, so he prepared to take what was his.


End file.
